True Love
by whosvamp
Summary: Henry vai para Boston em busca de Emma, mas fica decepcionado ao descobrir que ela não acredita em contos de fada e aparentemente esconde o fato de ser sua mãe. Emma apenas acha que Henry tem uma péssima mãe, mas descobre que tanto no quesito educação quanto no serviço corpo ela está boa, que na verdade o problema é uma pessoa que ela nunca esperou reencontrar e uma nova paixão.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"POV Emma Swan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Eu estava sentada no meu quarto de hotel, tomando café da manhã, quando alguém bateu em minha porta. Me levantei, pensando ser o serviço de quarto, mas quando abri, havia um menino do outro lado, de olhos penetrantes e cabelo castanho. Eu daria uma idade de 9, 10 anos para ele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Hum, oi garoto – eu disse com um sorriso sem graça – Perdeu a chave do quarto de seus pais?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ele apenas me olhou e me deu um sorriso, para logo depois me abraçar. Aquilo foi estranho, mas passei a mão no cabelo dele, com um cafuné./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Oi mamãe... – ele disse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"O afastei, segurando-o pelos ombros. Aquilo havia sido estranho demais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Olha garoto, eu não sei quem você é, mas eu não sou sua mãe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ele me olhou decepcionado, uma lágrima caiu de seu olho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Não, não, não, não chore! – falei desesperada, pois odiava ver alguém chorar – Qual é seu quarto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Não é aqui, é no Maine – ele fungou – Storybrooke Maine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"O Maine era definitivamente o último lugar para que eu gostaria de ir. Tentei afastar o pensamento de minha mente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Você veio de bem longe para chegar a Boston, não é? – ele concordou com a cabeça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Você se chama Emma Swan?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Eu estranhei ele saber meu nome, mas concordei com a cabeça./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Eu procuro por minha mãe de verdade faz um bom tempo, mesmo minha mãe adotiva não gostando disso. Você é a terceira Emma que visito, mas foi a mais simpática. Eu tive um sentimento estranho em relação as outras, mas você... Você é diferente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Pisquei os olhos para ele./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Enfim... o meu nome é Henry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"–Ok Henry, acho que é hora de te levar para casa – suspirei – fique a vontade, tem suco de uva no frigobar, eu vou arrumar minhas malas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Levou pouco tempo para eu empacotar minhas coisas, afinal eu só tinha roupas, itens de higiene, álbuns de fotos, um cobertor de quando era bebê, presentes de alguns amigos e eletrônicos. Coloquei tudo em duas malas e uma caixa grande. Henry me ajudou a carregar tudo, então fomos fazer o check-out para depois irmos ao Maine. Não sabia porque eu estava saindo de meu quarto para ir até o Maine, podendo simplesmente entregar o menino para a polícia, ou uma assistente social, mas acho que pela minha história como uma garota adotada, eu sinto a necessidade de fazer isso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Então, me fale sobre você – Henry me perguntou./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Nós já estávamos em meu fusca amarelo, pegando a estrada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Bem, meu nome é Emma como você já sabe, e meu trabalho é encontrar pessoas que não querem ser encontradas. Tenho 28 anos e fui filha adotiva por um tempo. Sei um pouco de luta, também sei atirar. Gosto de couro – Henry olhou assustado para mim – Eu estava falando de jaquetas garoto! Você não deveria ter essa maldade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– E você não sabe quem são seus pais, correto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Não – disse engolindo em seco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Henry me olhou com um olhar decepcionado. Ele pegou um livro dentro de sua mochila, de capa marrom e letras douradas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Isso está errado – Henry me disse – Seus pais se chamam Mary Margaret e David?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Eu não sei como você soube disso, mas sim – respondi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Okay, então precisa ouvir bem o que eu te direi – eu concordei com a cabeça – Você é Emma, filha do Príncipe Encantado e Branca de Neve. Eles não sabem quem são, então acham que são apenas um cuidador de animais e uma professora. Isso é culpa de uma maldição que foi lançada pela Rainha Má, minha "mãe" – ele fez aspas com os dedos – com ajuda de Rumpelstiltskin, o Senhor das Trevas, grande praticante de magia. A história é longa mas vou resumir: a Rainha Má quis se vingar da minha mãe, então lançou uma maldição e tentou te matar quando bebê, mas seus pais te enviaram a esse mundo em um armário mágico para, aos seus 28 anos, os tirar dessa maldição./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Eu comecei a ri. Essa história era simplesmente absurda, ele devia estar zombando de mim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Você conta ótimas piadas – eu disse – Tenho certeza de que não vim de nenhum outro mundo ou reino, seja lá como você chama. E eu sei como meus pais são, não tenho vontade de conhecê-los, foi uma opção minha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Eu sabia, você não acredita em mim – ele bufou – Mary Margaret me disse que isso aconteceria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Pensei que tipo de relação estranha Henry tinha com minha mãe, mas decidi deixar isso de lado. Eu nem o conhecia, e não via a minha mãe a uns 14 anos desde que ela tentou me sequestrar, após eu não querer ir embora com ela por vontade própria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"–-Horas depois-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Finalmente chegamos a Storybrooke no fim da tarde. Parei meu carro na frente da prefeitura, onde Henry disse que sua mãe estaria. Atravessamos um corredor até uma sala decorada em preto e branco. Sentada em uma cadeira preta, vendo papéis em uma mesa, estava uma mulher na casa dos 30 em um vestido cinza justinho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ela percebeu nossa presença após alguns segundos, olhando assustada para Henry, então veio em nossa direção./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ela tinha curvas bem definidas, uma cicatriz na área dos lábios, olhos castanhos e cabelos curtos que pareciam ser pretos ou castanhos. Ela sorriu e fez um gesto para abraçar Henry, mas ele desviou, então uma expressão de tristeza tomou conta de seu rosto. Só depois ela pareceu notar a minha presença. Notei então que eles com certeza não tinham uma boa relação como mãe e filho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Oi, eu me chamo Emma Swan – estendi a mão e ela a apertou – Encontrei seu filho. Quero dizer, ele me encontrou, então o trouxe de volta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Sinto muito pelo inconveniente e você não imagina o quanto estou grata – ela franziu as sobrancelhas – Eu sou a Prefeita Mills, mas pode me chamar de Regina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ela suspirou e olhou para Henry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Meu filho, eu não sei mais o que fazer com você – ela fechou os olhos como se o que fosse dizer a seguir doeria – terei que te dar um castigo dessa vez, e o Dr. Hopper não vai gostar de você ter fugido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Pode fazer o que quiser – ele gritou – mas você não é minha mãe!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Regina derramou uma única e solitária lágrima enquanto Henry jogava todos os papéis de sua mesa no chão, para depois derrubar as cadeiras. Ela pareceu tomar um pouco de coragem, então, foi na direção de Henry e segurou o menino firme pelo braço, enquanto ele tentava a arranhar. A situação ficou ainda mais estranha quando a prefeita deu um tapa na cara de Henry após ele conseguir arranhar seu braço, então ele se encolheu junto ao corpo dela e ela o carregou no colo mesmo ele sendo pesado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Me desculpa por ter visto isso – ela colocou Henry no sofá que havia na sala – ele tem uma deficiência mental curável, mas que ainda não conseguiram diagnosticar muito bem – ela deu um sorriso triste, enquanto via seu filho cair no sono rapidamente – mas ele havia melhorado, então acabei o deixando sozinho ontem enquanto dormia, e fui comprar ingredientes para fazer uma torta de maçã. Quando voltei, ele não estava mais lá, mas deixou um bilhete dizendo que dizia algo como "Morra! Eu vou encontrar minha verdadeira mãe!"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Deve ser difícil ser mãe adotiva do Henry – disse apertando levemente seu ombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Ela piscou os olhos para mim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Mas eu sou a mãe biológica do Henry! – ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas, nervosa – Mary Margaret que convenceu dele do contrário, tudo porque ela me odeia!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– E porque ela te odeia? Qual sua relação com Mary Margaret? – perguntei./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"Os olhos dela ficaram escuros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; list-style: none; font-family: Arial; line-height: 25px; text-align: justify; color: #222222; text-indent: 40px !important;"– Por que o pai dela morreu por mim, e ela enfiou na cabeça que eu estou por trás disso. Bem, pode me considerar a madrasta dela - ela falou enquanto pegava uma garrafa - Aceita uma bebida?/p 


End file.
